Ensayo de Confesión
by Jessie-nim
Summary: Una confesión trae consigo una confusión. ¿Broma o Verdad? [AoKise] [Two-Shot]
1. ¡Vamos a ensayar una confesión!

Ensayo de Confesión

Notas: Esto simplemente ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo estaba escribiendo. Como siempre perdón por los errores gramaticales, todavía me falta mejorar. Y por el OOC también, supongo que Kise no es mucho mi especialidad xDU

Resumen: Una confesión trae consigo una confusión. ¿Broma o Verdad? [AoKise]

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Era ese momento o nunca jamás, todo se veía perfecto para lo que pensaba hacer. Trago duro. Su cuerpo le pesaba por completo sin querer obedecerlo, ya que este se encontraba en un estado de inmovilidad. Su respiración le traicionaba al agitarse cada vez mas, mientras sentía su boca reseca. No, no y no. No debía dejar que ninguna de esas cosas lo incomoden. Dio un gran suspiro, con su cara toda sonrojada y cabizbajo._

_- Siento que sea tan repentino, pero yo te he querido desde hace ya mucho tiempo. -_

**_¿Estas escuchando el fuerte y rápido latido de mi corazón? Me pregunto yo..._**

_Luego de al fin decírselo, el rubio levanto su vista sonrojado y decidido hacia su rival, amigo y admiración, Aomine Daiki._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silencio reinó dicha escena sacada de muchos mangas shoujos de los que el modelo era fan desde muy pequeño. Sin poder evitarlo todo su rostro volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Colocando sus manos en su cuello, en una pose totalmente tranquila miró a su acompañante divertidamente.

- _"Una confesion de Ensayo"_. ¿Creías que era real? Estaba bromeando, Aominecchi~ -Dijo al mismo tiempo que una leve risa escapaba de sus labios. Le parecía muy divertido ver al mas alto frustrado e intentando irse lo mas rápido del lugar que se encontraban, el cual era justo antes de dejar el edificio, cerca de los casilleros con sus zapatos.- Nee, nee, ¿fue lindo? ¿Te sorprendí? -Con su tono tan alegre logró frustrar al otro aún mas, ganándose una mirada asesina. Por esa razón comenzó a hacer pucheros.- ¡No seas malo, Aominecchi! ¡No me mires así! .-

Solo recibió una carcajada por parte del moreno.

- ¿Tomarlo en serio? ¿A que te refieres, Kise?. -

_ Diciendo esas cosas, Aominecchi. No mientras, ¡basta!. Mi plan fue perfecto. _

- ¡Argh! ¡Aominecchi, malo! -Su cara mostraba un puchero mas grande que el anterior, mientras le daba leves golpes a un Aomine bastante calmado, copiando la pose que anteriormente tenía el rubio.

- Cálmate, Kise. No es para tanto. -Río aún mas fuerte.

Luego de discutir por un rato, mandándose algún que otro golpe sin fuerza, lograron terminar los dos en paz. O algo por el estilo.

- Basta, Kise. Ya, si te detienes te invito a tomar algo, ¿qué dices, eh? -Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabiendo que de esa manera convencería al rubio, después de todo lo conocía bastante bien.

Y como era esperado, el rubio se detuvo, observándolo con brillos en los ojos. Ya los dos se encontraban caminando hacia ningún punto en particular, siguiendo cada uno el ritmo del otro.

- ¡Esta bien! Nee, nee, Aominecchi, yo quiero ir a comer a ese restaurante donde vendían esas deliciosas sopas de cebolla gratinada. ¡Eran de lo mejor! -Su emoción se podían ver transmitidos a todos sus gestos y a sus formas de hablar.

- Oe, ¡¿pero no comimos allí hace tan solo una semana, Kise?!. -

- ¡Ándale, Aominecchi! No seas malo, ya lo fuiste mucho tiempo hoy. -Un puchero abarcaba ahora su rostro mientras miraba a Aomine. Este solo pudo suspirar mirando el frente.

- Bueno, esta bien. ¡Pero la próxima vez elijo yo dos veces seguidas!. -

Como todos los días ellos caminaban juntos como destino sus casas, pero siempre se desviaban para jugar basketball o para comer algo. En consecuencia a eso sus padres los llamaban constantemente para ver donde se habían metido ganándose algún que otro castigo en consecuencia a eso. A pesar de eso, ellos lo seguían haciendo, juntos, sin importarles nada.

El rubio suspiro y vio el cielo de un hermoso color celeste, manchado levemente con las nubes de color blanco, lo cual lo hacía ver aún mas perfecto.

_ Así es. Hoy es un día común y corriente en el que los dos nos vamos a tomar algo juntos. Quiero que esto nunca acabe.. _

Un golpe le llegó a su cabeza causado por la mano del otro.

- Je, no te distraigas tanto Kise, pareces mas idiota de lo que eres. -Lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras empezaba a correr.

- ¡Aominecchi! Ya verás. -Dijo entre molesto y divertido comenzando a perseguirlo.

Si, estos días comunes son de los que le gustaría que nunca acaben.

* * *

Ya había llegado a su casa y, para su buena suerte, solo se encontraba su madre. Eso es algo bueno ya que no podría soportar estar con ella y sus otras dos hermanas mayores gritándole de que respetar el horario era algo de suma importancia... Y si les había comprado las revistas de moda que siempre se olvida de comprar. No sabía para que usaban como pretexto el horario cuando en realidad lo que les interesaba mas que nada era la moda. Obviamente se preocupan por él, pero desde que saben que estaba siempre acompañado por ese amigo suyo, dejaron de hacerlo en cantidad extrema. También, gracias a que sus hermanas no estaban, su madre solo le protesto y lo dejo en paz, cosa que si estuvieran ellas, le habrían hecho hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa como castigo. Esa era la tarea mas infernal que le podían dar. Sus hermanas y hasta sus padres ensuciaban el piso y tiraban la ropa al suelo apropósito. Pero era mejor olvidar todas esas cosas, ya comenzaba a cansarse de tan solo pensarlo.

Al llegar a su habitación dejo su mochila sobre la cama en la cual se acostó un poco. Relajación es lo que necesitaba. No lo pensó ni por segunda vez cuando ya se encontraba desnudándose para de esa manera tomar un bajo de burbujas. Si, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Había muchos pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza, logrando que no solo limpiar toda la casa y el arduo entrenamiento de basket lo cansaran.

Al haber preparado el baño, entro de manera lenta dando un suspiro al estar casi completamente bajo el agua tibia de la bañera. Esta lograba calmar todos sus músculos, los cuales estaban tensos tanto por sus ejercicios físicos como el estrés mental. Se sentó sobre la bañera y abrió los ojos decididos. No sabe por qué, pero instintivamente poso con fuerza sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

- Mañana será el día en que le diga a _esa_ persona que me gusta. No debo esperar mas tiempo. -Dio un suspiro.- Y...espero que me apoyes, ¿si? Por favor, espero que me digas que si... -Al finalizar la oración escondió su cabeza debajo del agua por unos segundos.

El resto del baño la paso realmente bien, aunque molestos pensamientos surcaban su cabeza.

¿Y si me dice que no?

¿Qué haré?

No tenía muy bien pensado lo que iba a hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro: De que lo debía hacer mañana si o si.

Ya cambiado y con el pelo levemente mojado decidió mandarle un mensaje a la única persona con la que pensaba practicar. Aomine Daiki.

-.-

_Para: Aominecchi_

_Asunto: ¡Ayúdame, por favor!_

_Solo para mañana, Aominecchi. ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías escuchar mi egoísmo una vez más?_

_Perdón por pedirte ayuda siempre a ti, pero realmente lo necesito, ya que este egoísmo está creciendo cada vez mas en mi y no sé que hacer._

_Muchas gracias por ayudarme siempre, Aominecchi._

_(●´ω`●)_

-.-

Al terminar de escribir y enviar el mensaje, cerró el celular y dio un gran suspiro. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre el costado de la cama. No puso evitar ponerse serio por un momento y hacer un puchero instantáneo.

- Deberías ponerte un poco mas serio al respecto, Aominecchi. Diciendo que todo esto es _"Práctica"_ y demás. -Miro fijamente su celular enojado.- Deberías de ver a través de este corazón que miente, al menos una vez. -Cuando terminó de decirlo revoleó el celular al suelo, actuando como si no le importaba.- Ya...no me interesa, aunque me conteste. -No, en realidad eso era una vil mentira, ya que no aguanto ni diez segundos que ya estaba levantado yendo a buscar su celular.- Maldito... -

En realidad ya habían dos personas que lo sabían y, para la sorpresa de todos, ninguna de esas dos era Kuroko. Se lo estaba por decir al chico sombra pero luego recordó que este realmente es amigo de Aomine hace mas tiempo que él, por lo que su relación de amistad es mas estrecha, por eso no le dijo nada... Además de que estos últimos días se sentía bastante celoso de la relación de esos dos. Pero en fin, estas dos personas no son _amigos íntimos_, mas bien son compañeros casi amigos. Y esto es así ya que dichas personas eran Akashi Seijuurou y Midorima Shintarou. No sabe como, pero el capitán se le había acercado un día en el que Kise se sentía bastante mal, por esa razón terminó contándoselo todo, sin darse cuenta de una segunda presencia cerca. Al final ellos dos trataron de ayudarlo, pero el de lentes solo pensaba en horóscopos y Akashi no era gran hablador, por lo que el 90% de sus conversaciones las abarcaba el mas alto de los tres. Reía al recordarlo. Hoy se había encontrado con ellos dos luego de separarse de Aomine, lo recordaba claramente.

_-.-_

_- ¡Adiós, Aominecchi!-Gritó alzando su mano en el aire, despidiéndose de él._

_La había pasado realmente bien, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo mas iba a aguantar todos esos sentimientos._

_Mañana. El día es mañana. Al fin yo podré liberar mis emociones al exterior._

_Decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto. Se sentía realmente emocionado al respecto. Dio una simple excusa para separarse de él, ya que si seguía así, se le iba a declarar en ese momento y esa no era la idea. Suspiro. Lo habría hecho cuando pudo, hace un rato, pero no tuvo el coraje para hacerlo._

_- Perdón, Akashicchi. Al final no pude hacerlo. -Dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia abajo, hablándole a la nada. Al menos eso creía él._

_- Si, ya me di cuenta. -_

_- Dios, deberías haber seguido mi consejo de haber llevado tú amuleto de la suerte de hoy para Géminis-nanodayo. -_

_Paro en seco. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?_

_- ¿E-Eh? -Giro su cabeza para ver hacia atrás y por instinto gritó._

_- Que molesto, por eso no eres bueno-nanodayo. -Mencionó el de pelo verde mientras se arreglaba sus lentes._

_- ¡S-Solo me sorprendieron! Y por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi? -Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema._

_- Estamos comprando una lista para el club. -Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo miro fijamente de manera intimidante.- Pero eso no viene al tema, Kise. ¿Por qué no pudiste?_

_- Bue-Bueno... ¿cómo lo explico? -Sinceramente no sabía como decirlo, por esa razón estaba riendo nerviosamente._

_- No hay mucho que explicar. Él simplemente no escuchó a Oha Asa como se lo había recomendado. De ser así se abría dado cuenta de que se encontraba penúltimo en suerte. Por supuesto, Cáncer se encontraba primero nanodayo. -_

_- Eso no es una excusa. ¿No te dije que mejor te apures? Si sientes algo por alguien debes decírselo, siempre los protagonistas de los libros que se callan sufren, y, cuando al final se atreven a decirlo, es muy tarde. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy, Kise? -Frío y directo, pero en realidad siempre le importaba la relación de sus compañeros de club, no solo por que esto traía consecuencias al juego, aunque casi nadie se percataba de eso y él tampoco lo admitiría abiertamente._

_- A-Akashicchi, tan directo como siempre... Es que... ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? Todo cambiaría y no quiero-ssu. -_

_- No te preocupes por eso nanodayo, nosotros nos encargamos si llegara a pasar. -_

_- Bueno, es hora de que te dejemos. Debemos proseguir con las compras básicas para el club. Luego hablamos. -Al decir eso dio media vuelta y siguió caminando siendo seguido de cerca por Midorima, pero entonces paro sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes. Giro su cabeza hacia Kise con una leve sonrisa.- Deberías mandarle un mensaje, después de todo la práctica continua mañana, ¿no? Vamos, Midorima. -_

_Kise se quedo callado. Sabía que Akashi era muy perceptivo, pero... ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Además él junto a Midorima no se sorprendieron al saber que no lo logro. Era algo esperado...pero todas esas coincidencias juntas...podría ser...¿podría ser que ellos lo vieron? No eso era imposible. En ese momento miró el reloj. ¡Mierda! Debía apurarse si no quería recibir un castigo grave._

-.-

Akashi no era malo dando consejos, siempre daba en el blanco, a veces demasiado. Es como si le leyera la mente o algo así. Pero a pesar de ser unos idiotas extremadamente lentos para socializar, les debía mucho. Sin ellos él no se animaría en ese momento a declararse a Aomine. Eso no significaba que tenía una solución a todo esto. Suspiró, ese día había sido realmente estresante para él.

- Mejor me voy a dormir, no tengo hambre tampoco-ssu... -Diciendo esto se dirigió a su cama, acostándose.

A poco minutos de haber realizado dicha acción, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, dejando que su mente vagara en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Una parte de él sabía que era un sueño, pero quería quedarse allí para siempre. Que no sea mañana. De repente todo se volvió obscuro y se vio a él mismo, pero a uno años. Abiró los ojos y sonrió al recordarlo.

Ah...este recuerdo.

- ¡Yo también quiero! -Decía un pequeño niño rubio mirando decidido a sus dos hermanas mayores que él.

- ¿Are? ¿A qué se refiere, Ryou-chan, Nee-san? -Dijo otra niña un poco mas alta que Kise, pero no mucho.

- No lo se, Ryou-tan, ¿de qué hablas? -La hermana mas grande le pregunto confundida sin entender mucho a que se refería.

- Que yo también, yo también quiero encontrar a mi media naranja. ¡Quiero a mi Príncipe Azul! -Su carita pequeña y regordeta estaba levemente sonrojada, pero se mostraba decidido.

Sus hermanas se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír. Un niño de esa edad, por supuesto, lo malinterpretaría, siendo Kise uno de ellos.

- ¡Yaa~! No se rían de mi... -Sus mejillas ya estaban infladas preparado para hacer un berrinche. Pero su hermana mas grande fue la que paro y le sonrió, pasando su mano sobre su cabeza.

- No tiene nada de malo eso, y ya verás, pequeño Ryou-tan, que vas a encontrar a esa media naranja. -Su sonrisa logró tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Nee-san! -Mientras decía esas palabras se le abalanzo y la abrazo.

Kise no podía pensar en lo lejano que se ve este recuerdo, sonriendo por su inocencia. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en secundaria, cosa que ya no es tan lejano. Nunca estuvo muy emocionado, ni con el colegio ni con ningún club. Todo le parecía aburrido. Hasta que eso sucedió. Hasta que _él_ apareció. Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, como la estúpida manera en que se conocieron viajaron por su cabeza, logrando que el rubio se estremeciera, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Capaz no era un ser perfecto, pero...él...

Es mi media naranja

* * *

Ese endemoniado sonido era lo único que escuchaba. Esa maldito despertador del demonio. ¿Quién era el infradotado que inventó dicho artefacto? Al parecer hasta esa persona debió saber que el despertador iba a ser odiado. _Siempre_. Suspiró cansadamente. La estaba pasando realmente bien en el sueño.

- Ese sueño... -No pudo evitar sonrojarse y taparse con la sábana.

Entonces recordó que día era. Hoy era el día.** Hoy**.

De repente sus sábanas fueron corridas del camino fácilmente y se levanto de golpe. Debía bañarse en primer lugar, por lo que se desvistió rápidamente y comenzó a bañarse. No podía dejar de pensar en todo y cada una de las cosas que paso con él. Debía apurarse si quería hacer todo lo que tenía planeado.

Tras bañarse lo mejor que pudo en diez minutos salió de la bañera solo con una toalla en su cintura y comenzó a secarse el pelo, de esa manera se lo podría arreglar como él quiera. Al terminar de hacerlo se acomodó el pelo como quería, pasándose un poco de keratina para el cabello. Se lavo las manos y se miró.

- No estoy tan mal... pero siempre se puede estar mejor. -Con una sonrisa en su cara agarro un poco de crema para el rostro y se lo unto. No tanta, pero lo suficiente para tener la piel suave como la de un bebé.

Luego de terminar su rostro comenzó a cambiarse tratando de no arruinarse lo hecho en su hermosa y envidiable cara de modelo, además de en su pelo. Al terminar se colocó un poco de perfume y fue a desayunar, obviamente que no iba a comer tanto ya que no quería arruinarse nada de su físico. Al llegar al comedor le sorprendió que sus hermanas estaban viendo Oha Asa. Era muy, pero muy raro. A ellas le gustaban los horóscopos también, pero no tanto para ver un programa.

- ¿Qué están viendo? -Dijo confundido.

- Ah, ¡Ryou-chan! Que sorpresa verte tan arreglado~ -Se burló su hermana.

- ¡Nee-chan, yo siempre me arreglo!. -

- Porque un compañero de Ryou-tan apareció en la puerta hace un rato. -

Un silencio incómodo reino la habitación. Kise ya tenía en mente quien podría ser. Su hermana, sin tenerlo siquiera en cuenta, continuó lo que estaba diciendo.

- Al parecer dijo algo como _"Tú hermano no es bueno nanodayo. Por esa razón ponle el canal de Oha Asa en el desayuno."._ O algo así. -Dijo aburridamente la mayor.- ¡Ah! Y me dijo que te entregue estas correas de..ummh...¿Honey Works? Ya que, también agrego que no lo hacia por ti, ni nada por el estilo. ¡Ese chico realmente era raro!

Kise sentía que lloraría de la felicidad. Midorima era todo un tsundere al fin y al cabo, pero nunca pensó que lo iba a apoyar de esa manera.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Midorimacchi! _

Al sentarse a desayunar vio en la televisión el programa.

_- Entonces, pasemos con las suerte que tendrán los signos el día de hoy. ¡Felicidades a Géminis! Hoy te encuentras en la cima de todo, en contraste a ayer. Capaz sea un buen día para cambios y decisiones drásticas. -_

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar. La adivinación para ese día para él era realmente favorable. A pesar de que usualmente no se preocupaba por esas cosas, hoy era un día muy especial. Al terminar de comer se despidió de sus hermanas, se cepillo los dientes y agarro sus cosas rumbo a la escuela. pero al parecer se estaba olvidando de un pequeño detalle.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mis labios! -Buscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos y lo encontró: Manteca de cacao. Se las paso por sus labios y en ese momento estaba completamente seguro de que era el día perfecto. Nada podría salir mal. Se detuvo en seco, ¿se habrá producido demasiado?

_ N-No, creo que no. Supongo que para hoy esta bien, ¿cierto? Debo verme como un chico adecuado para Aominecchi _

* * *

Se había olvidado de que iban a diferentes clases. Eso lo arruinó, pero no le bajo sus esperanzas. Hasta Akashi le había entregado un pequeño Daruma para su éxito en esta fecha. Estaba realmente motivado. Cuando el timbre del receso tocó, fue lo mas rápido que pudo al aula que Midorima compartía con Aomine. Todos estaban saliendo y por suerte el moreno es de dormir en clase, por lo que tardaría en reaccionar. Por supuesto antes de irse, Akashi le había dicho que tenga suerte, mientras se dirigía con Murasakibara a quien sabe donde, mas a Kise eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

Cuando llego a dicha clase todos se estaban yendo. Los únicos que quedaban eran Aomine y el de lentes. Este último lo notó rápidamente así que salió de manera natural. Cuando pasaba por al lado de él se detuvo y lo miro fijamente con una mirada muy seria.

- ¿Tienes tus amuletos?. -

- Si, gracias Midorimacchi. -Le sonrió mientras le susurraba.

- No seas idiota, no lo hice por ti, hoy Cáncer debía hacer una buena acción a un Géminis para tener mas suerte. -

Eso era una vil mentira, de la cual Kise simplemente ensancho su sonrisa. Veía como se iba. Sabía que eso se traducía como un "buena suerte". Tomo aire y entró a la habitación.

- Yo, Aominecchi~~. -

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Kise! Lo siento, no te vi. Hola. -Le sonrió mientras agarraba sus cosas yéndose a la salida, pensando que el rubio lo seguiría.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero el modelo no tenía pensado irse, por lo menos no ahora. Por eso él agarro la manga del mas alto para que se detuviera.

_ Al fin voy a decir, a aquellas palabras reales _

- Déjame practicar una vez mas, ¡por favor! -Lo miro entre suplicante y decidido, a lo cual Aomine solo asintió. Kise tomó aire y miro hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.- Yo quiero...yo quiero decirte...me gustas...¡Me gustas! En verdad me gustas. -

- Hey, pon mas emoción en lo que dices, Kise. -

- A-Aunque en realidad a veces me salen pelos obscuros en el cuerpo y-

- ¡Oye! No te vayas del tema, ¡tonto! -Dijo con una mirada severa para luego tranquilizarla y sonreírle al mismo tiempo que le toca la cabeza levemente así no despeinarlo.- Esta bien, da lo mejor de ti. Yo te estaré apoyando siempre Kise. -Con esas palabras tenía pensado darse la vuelta e irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

Kise estaba seguro, era ese el momento, debía hacerlo.

- ¡ESPERA! -Grita para que el otro no se vaya al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con mas fuerza que antes, a pesar de no estar cabizbajo, el sonrojo apareció en su rostro antes de que se diera cuenta, sin poder evitarlo.- Perdón por haberte mentido, pero yo realmente te he querido todo este tiempo. A pesar de que mi voz está temblando, yo te quiero decir que te amo. -Al terminar de decirlo abrió los ojos y una cara de tristeza apareció.- Por favor no me hagas enamorarme de ti mas de lo que estoy. -

Al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Aomine sonriéndole con un muy pequeño sonrojo.

- Yo siento lo mismo. -

No. Decir que estaba sorprendido era una vil mentira. Su cara se puso toda roja y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. No lo podía creer. ¿Era esto la realidad?

- ¡AOMINECCHI! TE AMO -Antes de que el otro dijera cualquier cosa se le tiro encima a punto de llorar de felicidad. Lo apreto con fuerza y Aomine le correspondió. Una sonrisa enorme se encontraba en su rostro.

**_¿Estas escuchando el fuerte y rápido latido de mi corazón? Me pregunto yo..._**

**Mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, y, esta voz que hay en mi pecho, me gustaría que la escuches**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

A pesar de todo eso, ellos se encontraban en su mundo. Un mundo donde ellos estaban solos, felices y compartiendo su amor. Lamentablemente esa no era la realidad.

- Oh...Dios...son tan tiernos... -La chica de pelo color melocotón no podía creer lo que vio.- Quedan realmente bien ellos juntos... -

- Momoi-san tiene razón, al fin funcionó todo lo que hacíamos. -El chico sombra no podía quitarle un ojo a su luz y al perro del equipo.

Un grupo de chicos habían visto toda la escena. Estaba uno encima del otro, ordenados por altura...o algo así.

- Por suerte estuve motivando a Kise para que lo hiciera, sino pensaba quedarse callado por siempre. Inaceptable. -Dijo el pelirrojo estando sentado sobre el mas alto de todos, de esa manera podría ver mejor. O esa era la excusa.

- No solo gracias a eso, sino que esto es porque le recomendé ver Oha Asa y le di los amuletos de la suerte para Géminis que había para hoy nanodayo. -Mencionó orgullosamente el de lentes. Todos simplemente rodaron los ojos.

- Pero Mine-chin la estaba pasando realmente mal, ¿naa, Kuro-chin? -Decía el mas alto y desinteresado del grupo mientras comía.

- Por supuesto. Si no fuera por nosotros Aomine-kun no iba a venir al colegio. -Estaba completamente orgulloso de lo que fue capaz de hacer, aunque en realidad fue mas gracias al gigante, para la sorpresa de todos.

- Nooo, también fue gracias a mi, yo ayude también, ¿nee? -Dijo inflando las mejillas Momoi.

En consecuencia a eso todos empezaron a discutir sobre el tema, logrando comenzara a acabar la paciencia de uno de los mas bajito. Antes de que dijera algo Aomine y Kise salieron.

- O-Oe, ¿q-qué hacen acá? -Preguntó un asustado Aomine, esperaba lo peor.

- Diez vueltas. Todos. Ya. -Dijo el Capitán completamente cabreado. Por suerte la chica del grupo escapó, gracias a su intuición femenina, ya esperaba dicho resultado.

Unos minutos después se podía ver a varios chicos corriendo. En primer lugar estaba Aomine, luego le perseguía Kise..

- ¡Espérame, Aominecchi! -Decía hac8iendo pucheros Kise, tratando de olvidar la molestia de haber sido tan descuidados y salir a ver que pasaba, arruinando toda su atmósfera.

- Dios, que ruidosos. -Luego de ellos estaba Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

- Levántate, Kuroko. No es el fin del mundo. Además agradece de que estoy dando las vueltas con ustedes. -Dijo seriamente.

- Si...pero eso no cuenta...-Decía un cansado Tetsuya. No pudo hablar mas ya que estaba muy cansado, además de que le agregarían mas entrenamiento y no quería eso.

- ¿Por qué? Ah, murió. Pero me quede con la duda. ¿Por qué será, Murasakibara? -Preguntaba un confundido Akashi.

- No lo sé, Aka-chin~ Kuro-chin se comporta raro a veces~ -Decía divertido mientras veía como el otro yacía en el suelo.

- Bueno, ya. -Suspira.- Sigamos. -

- Oke, Akachin~. -

Kuroko lo maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Qué parte de ser llevado por Murasakibara en sus hombros es hacer ejercicio?

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

Oha-Yahoo~

Se habrán dado cuenta que no soy de lo mejor pero es lo que hay uwu. No se me vino nada mas que escribir en este tipo de escena a ellos dos.

Estuve pensando en ponerle una segunda parte desde un punto de vista mas de Aomine, pero no sé. Lo pensaré.

Como siempre digo, sea cual sea el tipo de review, bueno o malo, déjenmelo, mas siempre constructivo, nada de haters.

Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic.

Besos!


	2. ¡Vamos a ensayar una confesión! Another

Ensayo de Confesión

Notas: Esto simplemente ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo estaba escribiendo. Como siempre perdón por los errores gramaticales, todavía me falta mejorar. Y por el OOC también, supongo que Kise no es mucho mi especialidad xDU

Resumen: Una confesión trae consigo una confusión. ¿Broma o Verdad? [AoKise]

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No sabía porque pero se sentía realmente nervioso. A pesar de tratar de mostrarse lo mas normal posible no podía. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y no creía poder controlarlo por mucho tiempo. Todas esas sensaciones estaban inundando su cuerpo. Trago duro. No. Él debía mantener su compostura frente a Kise. Puede que sea idiota, mas no ciego. Se veía muy raro el rubio, muy callado y tranquilo, por eso no sabía que era lo que le iba a decir. __Respiro hondo para de esa manera escuchar lo que el otro tenía para decirle._

___ Realmente me sorprendió por lo repentino que fuiste, decir que te he gusta desde hace ya mucho tiempo. _

**_¿Estas escuchando el fuerte y rápido latido de mi corazón? Me pregunto yo..._**

_Su cara comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas caliente ante lo dicho por la persona de la que menos se esperaba esas palabras: Kise Ryouta._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silencio completamente molesto inundó la habitación. Aomine no podía estar mas nervioso en ese momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Dios! Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa forma tan...tan...inexplicable. Era una combinación de felicidad, frustración, enamorado como una colegiala y una gran ira. No era capaz de explicar esa última, tampoco tenía la necesidad de entenderse. Él solo se dejaba llevar. ¡Pero esa no era una situación cualquiera! No era de ver shoujo, pero Momoi lo obligaba a verlo de chiquitos y, ¡Mierda! El parecido de esta escena con esos estúpidos libros y series era realmente asombrosa.

No estuvo muy seguro cuando, pero al tener la mirada fija en Kise logró ver el cambio de posición de este.

_ ¿?...¿Qué le ocurre? Parece muy tranquilo ahora... _

- _"Una confesion de Ensayo"_. ¿Creías que era real? Estaba bromeando, Aominecchi~ -En el momento que el rubio dijo eso todas las escenas que tenía en su cabeza de ellos dos tomados de la mano -No es su culpa, Momoi lo obliga a ver esos programas tan clichés.-, desaparecieron instantáneamente. Ya. Había cagado completamente ante esa broma tan estúpida. A pesar de eso todas las emociones que tenía antes las seguía teniendo. Por supuesto a excepción de la felicidad. No le parecía muy divertido mostrarse frustrado e intentando irse como una típica tía molesta a paso rápido del lugar en que se encontraban, el cual era justo antes de dejar el edificio, cerca de los casilleros con sus zapatos no dándole mucho tiempo para llegar cerca de la puerta.- Nee, nee, ¿fue lindo? ¿Te sorprendí?. -Con su tono tan alegre logró frustrar al otro aún mas, ganándose una mirada asesina. Por esa razón comenzó a hacer pucheros.- ¡No seas malo, Aominecchi! ¡No me mires así! .-

_ ¿Ya hay alguien que te gusta? ¿Tú eres del tipo de persona que hace estas cosas? ¿Cómo mierda debería actuar en estos momentos? Tsk.. _

Lamentablemente era incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer es dar una carcajada muy bien fingida. Quería ver la cara de Kise cuando le diga esas palabras. Capaz sea lo mejor y lo esperable. Lo que el rubio quería de él.

- ¿Tomarlo en serio? ¿A que te refieres, Kise?. -

- ¡Argh! ¡Aominecchi, malo! -Su cara mostraba un puchero mas grande que el anterior, mientras le daba leves golpes a un Aomine que se mostraba bastante calmado, copiando la pose que anteriormente tenía el rubio.

_ No pensé que reaccionarías así. Lo siento, Kise. No fue mi intención. _

- Cálmate, Kise. No es para tanto. -Río aún mas fuerte sin saber en realidad que hacer.

Una discusión empezó entre ellos dos, pero luego de unos minutos de haberse mandado algún que otro golpe sin fuerza, lograron quedar en paz. O mejor dicho Aomine tenía un plan en consecuencia a que se sentía culpable.

- Basta, Kise. Ya, si te detienes te invito a tomar algo, ¿qué dices, eh? -Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro, sabiendo que de esa manera convencería al rubio, después de todo era a la persona que mas amaba por lo tanto lo conocía. Y mucho.

Como era de esperarse, el otro se detuvo, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos resplandecientes, logrando que tenga unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo, cosa que no hizo por orgullo, dignidad y verguenza. En ese momento los dos se encontraban caminando hacia ningún punto en particular, siguiendo cada uno el ritmo del otro.

- ¡Esta bien! Nee, nee, Aominecchi, yo quiero ir a comer a ese restaurante donde vendían esas deliciosas sopas de cebolla gratinada. ¡Eran de lo mejor! -Su emoción se podían ver transmitidos a todos sus gestos y a sus formas de hablar, cosa que Aomine encontraba adorable. Estaba a punto de quedarse embobado en ellos, pero debía contestar conde a su personalidad.

- Oe, ¡¿pero no comimos allí hace tan solo una semana, Kise?!. -No estaba realmente molesto, ya que ver al rubio feliz comiendo era algo que lo auto satisfacía.

- ¡Ándale, Aominecchi! No seas malo, ya lo fuiste mucho tiempo hoy. -Un puchero basto para convencerlo. Dio un suspiro.

- Bueno, esta bien. ¡Pero la próxima vez elijo yo dos veces seguidas!. -

_ Eso es., hoy vamos a tomar algo como desvío a casa. _

Como siempre ellos caminaban juntos como destino sus casas, pero siempre se desviaban para jugar basketball o para comer algo. Al mas alto le encantaba pasar tiempo con el modelo, pero en consecuencia a todas las llegadas tardes a su casa sus padres y los de Kise los llamaban constantemente para ver donde se habían metido ganándose algún que otro castigo en consecuencia a eso. No es que le importara o nada.

Verlo tan concentrado mirando el cielo le creó una vista completamente hermosa. Le era imposible dejar de verlo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que debía seguir en su papel. Alargo su mano para darle un leve golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

- Je, no te distraigas tanto Kise, pareces mas idiota de lo que eres. -Lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras empezaba a correr.

- ¡Aominecchi! Ya verás. -Dijo entre molesto y divertido comenzando a perseguirlo.

Si, estos días comunes son de los que le gustaría que nunca acaben.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa y recibió varios gritos de dos mujeres. Una de ellas era su mamá y la otra era Momoi, a la cual su fastidiosa madre llamó preocupada por si lo había visto. Ella, como la molesta amiga de la infancia que es, vino lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa. De todas maneras sea rápido o lento habría llegado fácilmente, ya que son vecinos. Suspiro. Que dolor de cabeza que eran. Su madre parloteaba cosas como el respeto al horario y la confianza hacia ella. Momoi simplemente acotaba cosas como de poder avisarle al menos. Al final, luego de ignorarlas por un rato, se calmaron terminando despidiéndose de Momoi, a la cual antes de que se vaya le saco la lengua, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte.

Cuando al fin logró llegar a su habitación dio un suspiro y se tiro a la cama totalmente cansado con la mochila y todo. No podía dejar de pensar en Kise y en que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ese hijo de puta lo había engañado y muy bien. Sin poder evitarlo golpeo su almohada. Pero luego ahogó un grito en ella. Su cara estaba levemente sonrojada, con su ceño fruncido.

- Kise idiota... -

Dio un gran suspiro. No podía creer todo lo que le sucedía, además de que el rubio podría intentar ese ensayo con cualquiera. Chisqueó la lengua.

_ Mañana al fin será el día en que todo quede claro entre tú y la persona que te gusta. Puede que no quiera oírlo pero aún así quiero saberlo _

Volvió a esconder su cara en el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo recordó a las únicas dos personas que sabían sus sentimientos: Murasakibara y Kuroko. Del chico sombra era algo muy esperado, no se lo dijo, simplemente se dio cuenta de eso, cosa que para Aomine estaba completamente perfecto, para algo eran mejores amigos, ¿no?. El inconveniente era el primero. Al parecer el mas alto no era tan idiota como se dejaba ver todo el tiempo. Esa faceta de niño de cinco años podía cambiar drásticamente antes de que se percatara. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando se le acerco un día y le dijo que deje de ser un idiota arrogante frente a Kise, que de esa manera no lo iba a conquistar, que lo iba a cansar un día. No supo que contestarle en ese momento. Reía levemente al recordarlo. No sabía como pero ese día habían empezado a los golpes y terminaron hablando tranquilamente sobre el tema. Obviamente Murasakibara no estuvo con su faceta seria todo el tiempo, al parecer lo cansaba y asustaba -a pesar de que no lo admita.- al peliazul.

Instintivamente recordó el mensaje que le mandó Kise hace no mucho tiempo. Justo estaba en el parque tomando unos helados con ellos dos.

-.-

_Luego de saludar al rubio se dirigió hacia el parque un poco demasiado callado. Claro que él no era un loco de mierda que mientras caminaba hablaba solo, pero hoy el aire estaba realmente tenso a su alrededor. No sabía como sentirse al respecto. Amaba a Kise con todo su alma pero escuchar que gustaba de alguien mal lo mataba. Dio un suspiro largo y profundo. Desde un principio él supo que el rubio no le correspondía, pero escucharlo decir eso fue tan solo...repentino._

_No sabe como pero termino en el parque. Una sonrisa nostálgica se le vino ante el recuerdo de él y Momoi jugando, pero esto se vio interrumpido cuando sintió una paleta helada en su espalda. Dio un pequeño grito y se movía de manera realmente graciosa hasta que logró sacárselo. Lo peor es que el palito no decía siquiera **Ganador**. Cuando se dio cuenta, dos voces riéndose de él se encontraban a sus espaldas. Realmente se había enojado pero luego vio quienes eran y dio un suspiro frustrado._

_- ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! Yo no hice nada como para que me hagan esto... -Dijo mientras los miraba de mala manera._

_- Fue toda idea de Kuro-chin~ -Dijo el mas alto mientras llevaba consigo mas de una docena y media de dichas paletas._

_- Lo que pasa es que Aomine-kun estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, cosa que es raro ya que es aún mas idiota que Kise, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que te llamamos reiteradas veces, pero no escuchabas, por eso pensamos que esta era la mejor solución. -mencionó neutralmente el mas bajo._

_- No, Kuro-chin, tú solo pensaste que era la mejor solución, por mi lo hubiera aplastado y ya~. -_

_Dio un suspiro mientras que se masajeaba la sien. ¿Su destino amoroso estaba en manos de esos dos?_

_- Ya, me voy. -_

_Estaba agarrando su mochila cuando los otros dos lo detuvieron._

_- ¿Quieres helado, Mine-chin? Es amarillo, como Kise-chin~. -_

_Dio otro suspiro mas. Se dio vuelta y lo agarro. A veces podía comportarse como un completo imbécil. El mas alto simplemente sonreía divertidamente, mientras el chico sombra se reía por la actitud de su mejor amigo. Tras hablar muchas idioteces, sabores nuevos de dulces y el intento fallido de Kuroko de hablar sobre basket, este último decidió ir al grano._

_- Aomine-kun, dime, ¿cómo estuviste hoy con Kise-kun?. -_

_Mierda. Estaba frito. _

_- P-Pues... Bien, nada de otro mundo, todo completamente normal. -Se rasco el cuello nerviosamente._

_- No, Mine-chin, tú sabes que no nos referimos a eso~ ¿Eres idiota o que?. -_

_- ¡No me llames idiota, imbécil grandulon! -Suspiro. No podía engañarlos y al parecer era un pésimo mentiroso.- Lo que pasa es que él se me declaró. -_

_Murasakibara casi se atora con las papas fritas que estaba comiendo y a Kuroko se le cayo el helado. Eso no era lo que Akashi les había dicho, pero capaz Kise había mentido. No, era imposible._

_- Pero era un jodido "Ensayo de Confesión", o así lo llama él, tsk. -_

_Los otros dos dieron un suspiro. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos dijera algo el celular de Aomine vibró. Era Kise._

_- Arara~ ¿Mine-chin ya planeó algo para mañana con Kise-chin? -Dijo divertido mientras comía._

_- Murasakibara-kun, deja de comer un poco, me ensucias. -Lo miro un poco de mala manera recibiendo una mirada de la misma forma._

_- No quiero~. -_

_Puede que estén ayudando a su amigo, pero eso no significa que se iban a caer bien. _

_- ¿Y bien Aomine-kun? ¿Qué dice el mensaje?. -_

_-Yo mañana no voy a la escuela. -Estaba completamente serio._

_- ¿Eh~? ¿Por qué, Mine-chin?. -Antes de que el otro le contestara le saco el teléfono y lo puso a una altura que el otro no alcanzara._

_- ¡M-Murasakibara!¡Devuélvemelo!. -_

_- Murasakibara-kun, ¿qué dice el mensaje?. -El mas pequeño simplemente ignoraba al otro. Tenía curiosidad de lo que el rubio le escribió._

_- Hmmm..." __Solo para mañana, Aominecchi. ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías escuchar mi egoísmo una vez más?" Dios, que aburrido es necesario q-_

_- ¡Si!. -_

_- Ya, ya, esta bien, no te enojes... etto... ¿Por donde iba? Ah, si... "__Perdón por pedirte ayuda siempre a ti, pero realmente lo necesito, ya que este egoísmo está creciendo cada vez mas en mi y no sé que hacer. __Muchas gracias por ayudarme siempre, Aominecchi." Wow, Kise-chin no es tan malo escribiendo sus sentimientos, pero ese estúpido icono al final realmente lo vuelve a dejar como el idiota que es. -Devuelve aburridamente el celular a Aomine.- Ya me parecía que Mine-chin no iba a ir mañana por algo como esto. -Se río levemente._

_- Aomine-kun debe ir mañana. -_

_- Pero yo no quiero ir, simplemente no puedo... -Dijo deprimidamente hasta que recibió un golpe de su sombra.- ¡¿Ku-Kuroko!?_

_- Yo esperaba mas de ti, Aomine-kun. -Sus ojos mostraban cierta desilusión hacia él._

_- Arara~ Mine-chin solo se comporta como una niña enamorada, ¿donde quedo tú orgullo masculino?. -Murasakibara entendiendo la atmósfera le siguió la corriente._

_- ¡Yo soy bien masculino! -Y Aomine como el idiota que es cayó en la trampa. Al estar ahora lleno de energía no notó como los otros dos chocaron las manos. Gruñó por lo bajo.- Ya, ustedes ganan. Voy a ir...es que en realidad no quiero escucharlo decir que le gusta alguien mas, pero quiero saber quien es esta persona. -Suspiro mientras sus dedos viajaban por cada tecla del celular de esa manera contestarle._

-.-

_Para: Kise_

_Asunto: RE:¡Ayúdame, por favor!_

_Aunque creo que en realidad yo soy el que esta siendo un poco egoísta aquí, supongo que voy a escuchar lo que tienes para decirme._

_No te preocupes por mi, voy a tratar de llevar siempre una cara sonriente con todas mis fuerzas._

_De esa manera yo te estaré apoyando._

_-.-_

_Al terminar de mandarle el mensaje simplemente suspiro. Sus acompañantes se encontraban detrás suyo, viendo lo que escribía. Sin percatarse de nada comenzó a hablar para afuera, lo que debería estar pensando._

_- Tsk, deberías tomarte mas enserio este tema, sin tener que practicar de esta manera. Voy a tener que decir esas palabras de mentira con una cara de felicidad... -Estaba tan frustrado que decidió revolear lejos su celular. Estaba cansado de todo eso...pero..._

_- Nee, Mine-chin, si vas a tirar el celular, tíralo de una vez~~. -_

_Simplemente no pudo. Su cara se puso toda roja y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Las caras sonrientes de sus amigos no ayudaban para nada._

_ Que momento de mierda...además de avergonzante _

-.-

Su cara se puso roja otra vez. No podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta, por esa razón se ganó las burlas de sus dos acompañantes todo el viaje hasta una cuadra de su casa. Realmente insoportable. Volvió a ocultarse, pero ahora en toda su cama, sin darse cuenta de que se quedo dormido pensando en el rubio.

* * *

En su sueño se encontraba viendo la tele cuando tenía nueve años. Mas que un sueño, era un recuerdo de su pasado con Momoi. Ella estaba sentada al lado suyo mientras veían una serie animada shoujo, a las cuales Aomine las describía como "Tontas", "Aburridas" y "Para niñas feas y gordas como ella", teniendo siempre como resultado las peleas diarias de ellos. Pero en realidad últimamente le estaban comenzando a gustar. No como algo que vería todo el tiempo, pero si con una historia interesante. Nunca se lo dirá a la chica de pelo color melocotón, pero una vez ella se quedo dormida con una película y se perdió el final, en consecuencia también no vio como un pequeño Daiki liberaba unas pocas lágrimas por eso.

Momoi tendría que castrarlo e igual no lo mencionaría. **Jamás**.

Pero ese recuerdo en particular le llegaba. Como un horrible sapo puede convertirse en realidad en un Príncipe.

Desde ese día él busco a su princesa. Pero nunca la encontró. Ya que lo que él debería haber buscado no era una super princesa sexy con grandes pechos, sino que debería ver mas a su alrededor, logrando de esa manera hallar a su tan preciada media naranja.

Sabía que el amor le había afectado, ¿pero y qué?

Era feliz y eso es lo que cuenta.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, para luego resfregárselos con la mano. Bostezo. Entonces, luego de sentarse y estar mas despierto, agarro su celular para ver la hora.

**Mierda.**

Solo 15 minutos y aún debía bañarse. Maldijo no haberse bañado la noche anterior. No le tomo mucho tiempo entrar y salir de la bañera mojando todo a su paso. No importaba. Si tenía otra llegada tarde el profesor de matemáticas lo mataba, cosa que hasta a Akashi le costaría mejorar su situación con él. Se vistió como pudo y bajo a la cocina. Allí su madre lo miró de muy mala manera.

- ¡¿Cómo que todavía estás aquí, Daiki?! Apúrate o llegarás tarde otra vez. -Mientras decía eso le daba una tostada ya hecha en la boca.

Aomine agradeció a su madre aunque su boca estaba llena.

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logrando llegar solamente 5 minutos atrasado. Sonrió. nuevo Record. Luego los pensamientos que quedaron atrás por la adrenalina volvieron. Ese iba a ser el día. El día en que ya no iba a poder siquiera fantasear de que era _su_ Kise. Ya no. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se dirigía calmadamente a su salón.

* * *

Por suerte los dos se encontraban en diferentes clases. No podría aguantar toda la mañana con esos ensayos. Mientras un profesor se iba, para el cambio de hora con el siguiente profesor, Midorima lo llamó desde su costado. Eso era realmente raro, por eso levantó una ceja.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede, Midorima?. -

- Toma. -Dijo seriamente mientras le entregaba un pequeño llavero de Honey Works.

Aomine no entendía nada.

- ¿Y para que me sirve esto?. -

- Hoy Virgo se encuentra sexto, para tú mala suerte. Por eso creí que debía traer una conmigo para entregártela. -

Lo miro divertido.

- Oe, Midorima, ¿te preocupas por mi?. -

- Que insolente eres. Por supuesto que no. Solo que Cáncer hoy debía hacer un favor a uno de Virgo para tener mas suerte. Nada mas. -

_ Mentiroso _

De repente algo se le subió a la cabeza.

- Por casualidad, ¿sabes en que puesto está Géminis? -Dijo tratando de mostrarse lo mas natural que pudo.

- Se encuentra en primer lugar nanodayo. ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada. Ah, y gracias por preocuparte por mi~ -Su tono era realmente divertido.

- ¡Que no me preocupo por ti! -Mientras que el de él es uno de frustración y totalmente tsundere.

A pesar de que no me preocupo mucho por la adivinación, mas que nada la amorosa, parece que es bastante favorable...

Aunque yo realmente esperaba que sería peor... Debo comportarme frente a Kise entonces.

Las próximas horas se las pasó durmiendo. Solo se levantó cuando todos se movían para irse de allí, mas no abrió los ojos hasta que el de lentes se despidió. Se estiró un poco. Sin darse cuenta el rubio entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndolo con su saludo.

- Yo, Aominecchi~~. -

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Kise! Lo siento, no te vi. Hola. -Le sonrió mientras agarraba sus cosas yéndose a la salida, pensando que el rubio lo seguiría, también de esa manera tratar de evitar el "Ensayo".- ¿Qué ocurre?

Mas lo único que sintió no fueron las pisadas detrás suyo, sino como el otro agarraba su manga para que se detuviera.

- Déjame practicar una vez mas, ¡por favor! -Lo miro entre suplicante y decidido. Él solo pudo asentir. Era algo que no se podía evitar.

_ Dado que es la última práctica, lo voy a intentar decir. A aquellas palabras de mentira, solo para verlo sonreír. _

- Yo quiero...yo quiero decirte...me gustas...¡Me gustas! En verdad me gustas. -

- Hey, pon mas emoción en lo que dices, Kise. -Dijo tratando de animarlo.

- A-Aunque en realidad a veces me salen pelos obscuros en el cuerpo y-

- ¡Oye! No te vayas del tema, ¡tonto! -Dijo con una mirada severa para luego tranquilizarla y sonreírle al mismo tiempo que le toca la cabeza levemente así no despeinarlo. Notó que este se había arreglado y mucho para la ocasión. No iba a arruinarlo. Suspiro. Ese era el momento en que debía decirlo. Sus ojos se veían tristemente decididos.- Esta bien, da lo mejor de ti. Yo te estaré apoyando siempre Kise. -Con esas palabras tenía pensado darse la vuelta e irse lejos, tan lejos para al menos no escuchar la verdad por lo que quedaba del día, pero algo lo detuvo.

- ¡ESPERA! -El gritó del otro realmente lo sorprendió. Aún mas que ese comentario de los pelos. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer el rubio?.- Perdón por haberte mentido, pero yo realmente te he querido todo este tiempo. A pesar de que mi voz está temblando, yo te quiero decir que te amo. -Su voz realmente temblaba ya que estaban tratando de demostrar sus sentimientos. Una sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso en su rostro.- Por favor no me hagas enamorarme de ti mas de lo que estoy. -

Dios, no me aturdas mas de lo que estoy, Kise.

No podía parar de sonreír y con un leve sonrojo, tratando de actuar compuesto, le contestó.

- Yo siento lo mismo. -

Cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía un peso extra arriba suyo.

- ¡AOMINECCHI! TE AMO -Antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, el rubio le había ganado con dichas palabras. Kise apreto con fuerza y, con mucho gusto, le correspondió. Una sonrisa enorme se encontraba en su rostro.

**_¿Estas escuchando el fuerte y rápido latido de mi corazón? Me pregunto yo..._**

**Mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, y, esta voz que hay en mi pecho, me gustaría que la escuches**

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

Oha-Yahoo Again~

Acá les traigo la segunda parte de este fanfic. No dude ni un día que ya comencé a escribirlo. Soy débil uwu

Bueno ahora si está completo, espero que sea de su total agrado :3

Byee~~


End file.
